


More To Love

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, F/M, Fat Shaming, Fluff, Knotting, Omega Reader, Sex, Smut, plus size reader, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Reader is a hunter, and an Omega, an unusual combination. She’s always been mocked for her size, so she keeps to herself but a case Garth persuades her to take ends up with a confrontation she never saw coming.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 218





	More To Love

Hunting in Florida, in the middle of the worst heatwave _ever_, was possibly the stupidest idea she’d had in a decade. Aside from the obvious issues with sweating, dehydration and just everything being baked beyond recognition, vampires were a lot harder to fight with when one could barely breathe in the haze of thick air filling their lungs.

Y/N wasn’t even sure what possessed her to take this hunt when she hadn’t ventured this far east in a long time. But Garth had begged for her to do it, saying that other hunters were avoiding his calls. Truth was, she was a soft touch where it came to the gangly older hunter; after all, he’d saved her life and showed her how to fight the things that went bump in the night.

Luckily, there were only three vamps, not the nest Garth had insisted there was. It took less than five minutes to bring down the first two inexperienced little blood suckers. The third was a little more wily and she was currently trying to track him in the upstairs of the derelict house they’d picked for their home. The smell of decaying flesh was overwhelming, worsened by the thousand degree heat and it took everything she had not to gag.

“Poor little hunter,” a voice singsonged through the shadows, “does the smell bother you?”

As the vampire taunted her from the darkness; Y/N held her machete up, scowling at the pitch black around her, blinding her to her prey’s location. Fangface laughed, and she turned as the sound moved around the open space.

“Although, little ain’t the word for you, is it sweetheart?”

Her scowl deepened. Nothing like a bitch vamp to go for the personal attack.

“Size of you, I bet you coulda fed me and mine for days. Look at all that plump flesh, just pumpin’ with the good stuff.”

“Shut up,” she snarled, only for him to laugh, moving around her once more. The machete in her hand was already coated in red liquid, and Y/N stretched her neck out, trying to ignore the sweat beading on her forehead and the way her shirt stuck to her skin. “Why don’t you come out here and face me?”

The vamp ignored the challenge, sniggering as he circled her. “I always liked the big girls. And you look good enough to eat. Shorts shorts and all.” There was a slobbering sound that made her stomach churn. “Look at those thick thighs, baby. You got a tasty vein for me to tap in there?” He sniffed audibly and she cringed. “Hmmm, and an Omega to boot. Don’t get many of those hunting alone. No Alpha for you, huh?” His laugh was beginning to grate on her nerves. “I may as well put you out of your misery.”

He moved across the room, a flash across her vision; Y/N hit out with the machete, completely missing. Swerving to the side, she felt hands on her back, almost ripping her vest top as they threw her against the wall. She hit the plasterboard with a grunt of pain, dropping to her hands and knees, her machete skittering just out of reach.

“Fuck me, baby. Look at the dent you made.” The vampire laughed loudly, standing in front of her, apparently done with hiding.

Y/N lifted her head, glaring at him. “Didn’t your mama ever tell you that it’s rude to comment on someone’s appearance?” The surprisingly average looking vampire shrugged, scratching at his hipster beard. She climbed to her feet, knowing she couldn’t reach her weapon in time, and knowing she had to bait him so she could find another way to grab it. “I mean, come on, don’t you think I’ve heard the fat jokes?”

The vampire rolled his shoulders and grinned at her, letting his fangs drop. “Not all of them. You look like a big roast dinner to me, sweetheart. And I’m hungry.”

“What, the six college girls not enough for you?” she spat, feeling the wall at her back.

“Appetizers compared to you, baby. Nothing satisfies me like a fat meal.” He grinned, and she clenched her fist, quickly bringing it up to clock him square on the cheek. The vamp stumbled a little from the blow, laughing as she cradled her wrist, the punch feeling like she’d nailed into concrete with her fist. “Good try,” he murmured, pressing his fingertips to his cheek briefly, “but not good enough. Why the hell did you sign up to be a hunter? I don’t see you outrunning a Wendigo any time soon.”

His fingers came up to close around her throat and Y/N struggled against his significantly stronger grip. “Right thing to do.” She gasped, feeling his sharp nails dig into her skin. He smiled, shrugging lazily, looking at her curiously.

“At least that’s a comforting thought to hold on to when you die, right?” His eyes shone as he bared his fangs. “Bet you taste like sugar once I get through the outer shell.”

She closed her eyes, still making a token effort to escape but waiting for the inevitable bite. When his fingers loosened and his body jerked, she hazarded a sneak peek, just in time to see his head roll from his shoulders, revealing the possibly the most handsome man she’d ever laid eyes on stood behind him. The newcomer looked down at the body, a frown on his face.

“She’s not an M&M, you douche.” He looked up at her with brilliant green eyes and Y/N felt her heart thump out of beat in the cheesiest of ways. Her mouth worked to form words as the man held out a hand to help her over the decapitated vamp. “Hey, I’m Dean. Garth called us, said he was worried.”

She nodded a little dumbly, pulling her hand away from his like she’d been scalded by his touch. This man, whoever his drop-dead gorgeous ass was, was an Alpha and was way out of her league, despite what her throbbing loins were telling her. “I’m Y/N,” she managed, trying to subtly put distance between them.

“Thought as much. You on your own?” He looked concerned at the thought and she bristled a little.

“Yeah. Why, can’t a girl hunt on her own? Or is it because I’m fat?”

Dean looked a little taken aback at the venom in her voice and held his hands up, machete dangling from one. “Whoa, no, I wasn’t – just unusual for hunters to not travel in pairs in this day and age. Back up, ya know?” His nostrils flared, his forehead creasing as he scented her. “And you definitely don’t find Omegas doing the job.”

Y/N shrugged the statement off, moving past him and grabbing her own discarded weapon. She slid it back into the sheath on her thigh, grimacing as blood dripped onto her bare skin. Her shorts were filthy and she felt all over disgusting as she turned back to the hunter, just in time for another man to stumble into the room.

“Dean!” The taller newcomer stopped dead as he saw the problem had already been taken care of. “Garth said there was a nest.”

“Apparently Garth was mistaken.” Dean grinned tightly, gesturing to her. “Sam meet Y/N. She’s hunting _alone_.”

Sam frowned and her shoulders sagged as she rolled her eyes at Dean’s tone. “Look, I’m sure you’re both exceptionally capable Alphas but I happen to be a perfectly capable Omega. I hunt, big deal. Vamps are dead, thank you for the save, nice to meet you, I’m gone.” She pushed past Dean, trying to ignore the thick bulge of his upper arm as she did, and headed for the stairs. Sam moved, letting her past, and Y/N stomped off, intent on getting away from them, out of the heat and into a freezing cold shower.

“Hey, you can’t just run off like that,” Dean yelled after her, following quickly as she groaned at his persistence.

“Free country, right?” She didn’t turn back, heading for her piece of crap car outside. It wasn’t much, a battered old Dodge, but her dad had given it to her for her eighteenth birthday and she’d managed to keep it ticking this long.

“Yeah, but –”

"But what? I said thank you.” Y/N turned as she reached her vehicle, opening the door and unclipping the machete holster from her thigh. As she bent to throw it into the backseat, Dean’s hand closed around the top of the door frame, and he looked down at her, making her feel a little squirmy as she stood back up. “Job’s done. I don’t need to stick around, and sorry, but Florida heat is not my style.”

Dean smirked, his gaze dropping for a brief second. “I dunno. The short shorts suit you.”

She could have taken it as a compliment, but the way he leered made her insides curl with anger - she yanked the door out of his hand. “Goodbye, Don.”

“It’s Dean,” he correctly loudly, frowning, obviously confused by her behaviour. She sat in the car, and went to pull the door shut but Dean’s hand landed on it again. “Look, I’m sorry, I don’t know what I did to piss you off but… you can understand the concern right? You just nearly got chomped on, and you’re running off like it’s no big deal.”

Y/N laughed bitterly, looking up at him from the driver’s seat. “What,” she mocked, “did you want me to fall at your feet because you’re a big handsome Alpha, who came and save the poor Omega from being eaten?” She pulled at the door, scowling when it wouldn’t budge in his grip. “Not my style. Let go.”

“No.”

Footsteps crunched up behind him as Sam jogged to the car, his expression confused as he watched his brother hold the door open. “Dean?”

“Can you just let me leave? I haven’t done anything wrong.” Frustration made her throat tight, and she pulled hard on the door, turning pleading eyes on Sam.

“Dean, just let her go.”

The other hunter’s mouth was set in a thin line as Y/N dragged against his hold. “I can’t.”

Sam frowned. “Why not?”

Dean sighed, hanging his head, and Y/N stopped tugging on the door as his intense gaze met hers. Something like a jolt took hold of her chest, squeezing tightly when he spoke. “She’s my Omega.”

Her hand froze on the door before she snatched it away, and she barely heard the choked sound Sam made. “What? Dean, you just met her!”

“And?” The green-eyed hunter spared a glance for the other man; Y/N looked between them, not sure how to react. Sure, he was attractive as hell, and she’d definitely felt a spark when she’d laid eyes on him, not to mention the way it felt to so much as brush past him, but… his? She shuddered and closed her eyes. The possessive growl in his tone when he’d called her _his _Omega was practically a song to her womanhood - but he had to be mistaken.

“How the hell can you tell?” Sam’s voice dragged her out of her thoughts. “Dean –”

"What,” Dean spat, “you’re the only one who can have that true mate crap?” His voice rose and Y/N shook her head, climbing back out of the car to stand in front of him as he gestured angrily at his brother. “You felt it with Jess, Sam. God knows you spent years telling me. Now I’m saying I’ve –”

"You’re wrong,” she blurted out, holding out her hands to him, tentatively placing one on his chest, trying to ignore the way his pectoral muscle twitched when she did. God, the world could be complicated enough, but did it need to land her in this situation with an Adonis type hunk who was clearly insane? "You can’t be. I’m…I’m…”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “You’re what?”

Y/N couldn’t help the nervous laughter that bubbled out of her throat. “Look at me! I’m not even remotely your type. You stepped out of a GQ magazine shoot with him over there, blue steeling it as you kill vampires, and I’ve got more rolls than a fucking bakery.” She sucked in a breath, calming herself as she continued. “You’re mistaken. And so out of my league. So, if you could take your hand off my door, I’ll take this as a compliment and get… gone. Elsewhere. You can laugh about this later. Okay?”

Dean didn’t say a word as she peeled his fingers from her car, desperately avoiding acknowledging the heat thrumming through her veins at just touching him. He let his hand drop to his side as she quickly got back into the driver’s seat and closed the door, turning the ignition on. Before either man could stop her, she was gone, dust kicking up behind the vehicle as she drove.

_The Winchesters._

Dean and Sam friggin’ Winchester.

She chewed Garth out for not having faith in her when she returned to the motel, quickly packing her things and removing herself from the heatwave engulfing the east, heading back to the safety of Oregon, and the blessed rain. Jeans and hoodies were her jam, but Dean’s comment about the shorts kept lingering in the back of her head.

The _fucking _Winchesters. Of course, she had heard of them; they were practically celebrities in the hunting world. And she was beyond pissed that Garth had sent them after her, and embarrassed with Dean at thinking she was anywhere _near _being his Omega. It was a ridiculous notion.

Currently, she was hiding out in Redmond, Oregon, trying to keep her head down while she coped with another brutal heat. If she’d ended up stuck in Florida for this, she was fairly certain she would have died but as luck would have it, despite her damn cycle being out of whack, she made it to the relatively cool state she called home. It was difficult to maintain a normal life when she found herself hunting, but working an online business had its perks. No customer-facing roles, she could work her own hours, and on occasion do some good in the world.

Garth had been ringing for days, but she ignored him, intent on reminding him that she was pissed at him and too busy enjoying chick flicks and ridiculous volumes of ice cream. Repeated diets be damned – she felt like shit and ice-cream helped, at least for a little while.

The vampire’s words had hit home when he’d mocked her size. She accepted it, she really did; her body wasn’t going to change any time soon. And most of the time, she was comfortable with it. Okay, she didn’t go looking in the mirror or buying nice clothes, because she _knew _what she was and skinny wasn’t it. Last time she’d weighed herself, she’d clocked in at two hundred and thirty-eight pounds, and while most people would be motivated to lose weight, Y/N went straight for the fudge cake.

It was glorious, and she wasn’t going to judge herself. Food was a crutch, her best friend and that wasn’t going to change. But she didn’t ever expect to find an Alpha who could see past the stretch marks and wobbly bits. After being teased for it her whole life since high school, Y/N had accepted her fate. She was doing good in the world, so who needed an Alpha to validate themselves?

Not her.

_Keep telling yourself that._

Dean Winchester had been haunting her dreams so it was unsurprising that his voice decided to be the one that told her off now. The deep timbre of his words echoed through every single wet dream she had, and it wasn’t unusual for them to be the sort of dreams that left her wanting. Eventually, the various tools to satisfy herself had stopped working, including the inflatable knot she gifted herself during the last heat. This time, nothing was touching the unrelenting need that was not letting her get any rest.

The phone started to ring again, and Y/N groaned, slamming her hand down onto the flat screen and fumbling for the speaker button.

“What do you want, Garth? I’m still pissed at you.”

“And I’ll let him know when I see him.” Dean’s voice made her blood run cold under her heated skin. “Now, you gonna open the door, or have I gotta bust it down?”

She swallowed, pushing herself up as she heard a thud from the other end of the house. Obviously, he wasn’t kidding. “What are you doing here? How…how…”

“All great questions,” he interrupted, and she heard him boot the door through the phone. “Open up and I’ll answer them.” Another thud and Y/N managed to untangle herself from the sheets, reaching for her robe as she headed for the door on shaking, sweaty legs. She had only slept in boy-style pants and a flimsy shirt and had no desire for Dean to see her in this state. 

He booted the door again.

“Stop, stop…” Her fingers shook as she pulled the security chain off of the front door, barely having the doorknob twisted before Dean was pushing the door open and thundering into the house. Y/N backed up, unsure of his mood – she barely knew the guy, aside from rumors. “Dean –”

"Six days.” He growled, stalking her like some sort of wild animal. His scent hit her, stronger than it had been when she met him, and she realized he was deep in rut. “Six days, I’ve been going out of my mind. You rejected me.”

“I didn’t -” She wasn’t even sure what to feel as he backed her up against the wall of the front hall, his frame towering over her, making her shudder. Fear, arousal, need, lust – it all ran together in a seriously confusing river of emotion that seemed to only have one path.

"Garth didn’t want to tell me where you were, not even your last name. Sam managed to get it out of him.” His lips hovered close to hers. “You ran away from me. Next thing I know, I’m in rut, practically begging to knot, but here’s the funny thing…” He trailed off, his thumb coming up to trace her cheek as she remained frozen against the wall. “Only wanted one Omega. I told you, you were mine. And you ran away.”

“Dean, you can’t… you’re not…” God, how the hell was she supposed to explain this? He was high on pheromones, hers and his, and Y/N knew that sending him away probably wasn’t the best option for either of them. She was in the middle of a vicious heat cycle, and Dean was… fuck, he was needy and hard already, pressed against her. His fingers pulled at the lapel of her robe, exposing more of her sweat-slicked skin. “This isn’t what you want.”

“Not what I want?” Dean frowned, pulling back only a fraction. “Because of what you said? Skin’s skin, baby, and you’re every inch as beautiful as I expected my Omega to be.” His lips brushed against hers and she whimpered, despite her better judgment, fingers scrabbling against the wall as she realized the front door was still wide open.

With every ounce of strength she could muster, Y/N pushed him backward. “The door is open. I have neighbors.” He turned, raising an eyebrow at the door, before using his booted foot to kick it shut. Looking back at her with a smirk, he shrugged.

“Hope your neighbors won’t mind you screaming.”

“Seriously?” she huffed, shaking her head. “You’re like, the cheesiest.”

His smirk turned into a genuine smile. “It’s working though, right?” Pressing back against her, he ran his fingers up through her messy hair. “Tell me it’s working.”

“Why do you want me?” she whispered, feeling a little pathetic as he swayed around her, holding her close before kissing her breathless. Y/N gasped when he broke away, lightheaded and slightly giddy from his touch. Dean kept his hands on her, kissing a path down her neck as she whined for him. “I don’t understand…”

“Baby…” Dean nuzzled at her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. “Who wouldn’t want you?”

She had a thousand answers to that question; Daniel in grade school, who’d told her that she looked like a hippopotamus. Lucas in tenth-grade clarinet club, who had headgear and everything, telling her that he could grow out of his phase but she would always be fat. Mikey, her first real love; a Beta who’d taken her innocence for a game, a bet, and then left her sobbing in the hallway at high school. Every girl who’d mocked her, judged her for her size.

And then there was Y/N herself, who could change, but didn’t, and somehow that made her her own worst enemy.

Yeah, she had a thousand answers to his simple question, and Dean managed to obliterate every single one of them with one kiss.

His lips were softer than expected, and he gave a gratifying moan as he easily encouraged her to open her mouth to him, sucking on her tongue with a skill that had her knees weakening. His fingers were still plucking at the robe, giving him more and more access, and it was less than a couple of seconds before he had the entire thing undone and hanging at her sides. Almost automatically, Y/N went to cover herself again, making him break the kiss.

“Don’t,” Dean whispered, almost pleading, catching her hands before she could grab the robe. “Don’t hide from me. You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of.”

She bit her lip, averting her gaze from his, shame hot in her cheeks. “Got plenty.”

Dean frowned, cocking his head to the side as he regarded her. “Y/N, you just gotta say no. I’m… I won’t push you into something you don’t want.”

Y/N blinked, realizing that he wasn’t speaking about her, but about himself. He waited, his hands holding hers, stroking the skin of her knuckles softly, just waiting. From what she knew about Alphas, patience wasn’t something they were famed for.

“How could you think I wouldn’t want _you_?” she murmured, keeping her voice low as she dragged her eyes up to meet his. “You’re drop-dead gorgeous, fit and just… everything a woman should drool over. Hell, you’ve got the lips, cheekbones, and eyes most women would die for. I don’t even deserve to look at you, but you’re here, touching me and…”

Dean shook his head, tightening his hold on her hands as he pulled her closer. “You say that when I asked you the same thing. You’re beautiful.”

“I’m fat,” she stated, bluntly. Dean smiled.

“More to love.” He swooped in, not letting her speak again, practically hauling her backward to the bedroom - Y/N didn’t even question how he knew which way it was. His hands didn’t leave her body as he guided her down the hallway, not stopping until her calves hit the base of the bed, and she yelped in shock. Dean pulled back, grinning like the cat who got the cream. “Now, you gonna let me claim my Omega, or are you gonna argue some more?”

“Are you going to stay?” Y/N asked, hesitantly. It might all be sunshine and roses for him now, under the influence of her heat and his rut, but afterward… “You won’t just leave when you’ve had what you want?”

Dean growled, pushing her back onto the bed; she landed on the soft mattress with an indignant squeak, barely managing to gather her bearings before he was looming over her, pressing his lips to hers in a swift, harsh kiss. “What I want is you, with me, forever. I’m gonna knot you, and I’m gonna mark you, and I’m gonna show you just how beautiful you are.”

Y/N arched her back as he dragged her robe off, throwing it across the room. He stood up, looking down at her spread out on the bed, and she bit down on her lip, resisting the urge to cover up. Dean smiled, dragging his shirt over his head, and she couldn’t help the high pitched noise she made at the sight of his tanned skin.

“What?”

“You’re just…” She swallowed through the sudden dryness in her throat. “Is it hot in here?”

“No, I think that’s just you,” Dean replied, grinning cheekily as he unbuckled his jeans and pushed them down, kicking them and his boots off. “Fuck, I’ve been dreaming about this for days. When I could sleep.” He climbed over her on the bed, stealing another kiss as his finger tugged at her vest. “Damn near popped my knot once or twice thinking about having you under me like this. Was driving Sammy nuts.”

She giggled when he nuzzled into her neck, sucking a dark hickey into her throat as he pushed her top up, exposing her aching tits. His thumb circled the nipple of her left breast and she mewled loudly, feeling him smile against her throat. Drawing back, his eyes lit up as he pushed the top over her head and sent it flying to join the robe.

“I always was a boob guy. And these are…” He trailed off as he buried his face in them; Y/N gave a little cry when he pinched both nipples at the same time. “I can’t even think of a word good enough for these.” Dean’s smile only grew broader as he focused his attention on one nipple at a time, licking and sucking until both were hardened nubs. He ran his hand down over her belly and she closed her eyes, every single self-doubt and self-conscious feeling coming straight back to the surface - she waited for him to change his mind.

Instead, he kept moving, slipping under the waistband of her slightly embarrassing Wonder Woman panties, not stopping until his fingers were sliding through her already slick folds.

“Fuck, so wet, sweetheart. That slick all for me?” Dean’s green eyes looked up at her but she kept hers shut. When she felt him withdraw a little, her heart thudded in her chest and his soft voice made it leap into her throat. “Sweetheart? Open your eyes.”

Slowly, Y/N did as he asked, and he smiled, moving his hand to thrust two fingers into her soaked pussy. She gasped at the sudden penetration, her hands coming up to clasp his shoulders as he started to move his digits inside her.

“So wet and tight, Y/N. God, you smell amazing, so worked up for me,” he growled as she whimpered, clinging onto him while he used his fingers to seek out her sweet spot. “This is all mine, Omega. You got that? All mine.” He dropped his head, suckling at her nipples as she repeatedly cried out, her orgasm swift and unexpected, his fingers working her over easily. When she was done, reduced to a shuddering boneless heap, Dean grinned, pulling his fingers free and licking them clean in the most erotic display she’d ever seen. He hummed in pleasure before moving to drag her panties down.

As he stood up, Y/N managed to haul herself into a seated position, just in time for him to remove his boxers, his thick hard cock jutting out proudly as he stood in front of her. In a sudden fit of confidence, she reached out, wrapping her fingers around his stiff length; Dean groaned loudly, nodding his consent as she started to pump his cock gently.

“Can I… can I taste you?” she asked, tentatively, fingers flexing around him. He groaned, nodding again, and she smiled, leaning forward to drag her tongue over the soft velvety head of his cock. The noises he made were sinful as hell, and her courage was bolstered by the reaction. She’d only done this once in her life, but the way Dean acted, she’d probably do it a lot more.

He tasted odd, not unpleasant, but salty, and masculine if that was a flavor. She could smell the hint of his body wash as she slid her mouth over his tip, taking as much of him as possible. His fingers threaded through her hair, encouraging her to go faster, harder; she hollowed her cheeks when she found her rhythm.

She was so caught up in the motion, in the noises he was making, that when he dragged himself away, she whined in disappointment, looking up at him with a pout. Dean smiled, bending to push her back down on the bed.

“Don’t wanna come in your mouth, pretty Omega. Wanna come with my knot buried inside your slick cunt.” Y/N moaned at his filthy talk, letting him manhandle her onto her side while he placed one arm under her head, his other arm draped over her thigh, pulling it up as he rutted against her. “So warm and soft…” He kissed a path along the back of her neck and she moaned when his cock prodded at her entrance, her natural slick making it easy for him to penetrate her, sliding into her wet heat until he was buried to the hilt. He kept muttering but she couldn’t make out the words as she focused on the stretch of her cunt to accommodate his thick cock. She felt fuller than she ever had in her life, and she wanted more.

Dean kept his pace slow at first, but the heat rising in her core wouldn’t listen to reason; she bucked back against him, desperate for more friction. He obliged, his hands holding her flush against him as he pistoned his hips into her, his cock hitting the head of her cervix over and over, his knot already swelling and catching on her pussy lips. Y/N was lost, words forsaken for unintelligible cries and whimpers, whines of ‘_more_’ and Dean gave her nothing less than everything.

He grunted, biting at her neck when she fell over the edge, her inner walls clamping down around his dick, coating him in her slick as he slammed himself into her one last time, his knot swelling and locking them together. His teeth sank into her skin, just about breaking the skin as she felt him pump into her, his cum warm as it coated her insides.

She was panting, sweating, and overheated - Dean licked the wound he’d left clean, wrapping his arms around her. He wasn’t moving anywhere for a while, and she let the warm flush of satisfaction wash over her.

“Don’t think I’m anywhere near done with you, sweetheart,” Dean growled, his nose pressed into the back of her neck. “Never thought I’d find this, find you…”

Y/N smiled, her eyes growing a little heavy. “Me either.”

“My Omega…” he purred, nuzzling into her, one hand cupping her breast as he tucked his knees up behind hers. The movement tugged his cock where it was inside her and she whined, prompting him to smile and kiss her jaw where he could reach. “Can’t wait to see you all full of pups, you know that?”

“So… you’re not going anywhere?” she asked hesitantly, words tinged with fear of him leaving.

"I’m staying at your side, baby. As long as you’ll have me.”

“Dean,” she covered his hands with her own, “I’ll _always _have you.”


End file.
